1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garnish arrangement in an annular headrest for a vehicle seat, and is particularly directed to an arrangement for securing a cylindrical garnish element of a synthetic resin material in the through-hole of a doughnut-like or annular headrest for a vehicle seat.
2. Description of Prior Art
Among various sorts of headrests for use on a vehicle seat, there has been known a doughnut-like or annular headrest having a through-hole formed therein. In most cases, a cylindrical garnish element is fitted in the through-hole of the annular headrest so that the inner wall of the through-hole is covered with the cylindrical garnish element to make the outer appearance of headrest improved aesthetically.
As disclosed for example from the Japanese Laid-Open Utility Model Publication No. 3-33544, a cylindrical garnish element of synthetic resin material is secured in the through-hole of annular headrest. In this prior art, the annular headrest is formed by a foaming process into such a structure that a foamed annular padding is covered with a trim cover assembly, with a headrest frame embedded in the foamed padding. The terminal ends of the trim cover assembly are attached to inward surfaces of the through-hole of the annular padding, which however presents an aesthetically poor condition or objectionable points in the through-hole of the resulting annular headrest. To conceal such condition and points, the cylindrical garnish element is attached in the through-hole of the annular headrest, thereby providing an aesthetically improved appearance of headrest or whole of vehicle seat.
According to this conventional headrest structure, fixation of the cylindrical garnish element in the through-hole of annular headrest is such that some securing bolts or rivets are passed through the garnish element and fastened to the headrest frame embedded in the headrest. Indeed, with such structure, the garnish element is positively and firmly mounted in the through-hole of headrest. However, the non-robust nature of garnish element, which is formed from a synthetic resin material, will be prone to deformation in the case where a great load is applied thereto from the head of passenger.
In view of the above-stated drawbacks, it is a primary purpose of the present invention to provide an improved garnish arrangement in an annular headrest for vehicle seat, in which a cylindrical garnish member is prevented against removal therefrom and protected against deformation.
In order to achieve such purpose, a garnish arrangement in the annular headrest in accordance with the present invention is basically comprised of:
a support frame means connected with a headrest frame of the annular headrest, the support frame means extending in a through-hole of the annular headrest in the transverse direction thereof;
a first cylindrical garnish member of a synthetic resin material disposed in the through-hole at one side of the support frame means, the first cylindrical garnish member including a first engagement means and a first stopper means; and
a second cylindrical garnish member of a synthetic resin material disposed in the through-hole at another side of the support means; the second cylindrical garnish member including a second engagement means and a second stopper means,
wherein the first engagement means of said first cylindrical garnish member is firmly engaged with the second engagement means of said second cylindrical garnish member in such a manner that the support frame means is contacted with and sandwiched between the first and second stopper means respectively of the first and second cylindrical garnish members.
Accordingly, a whole garnish body can be assembled in a robust way by firmly engaging the first and second garnish members together via said first and second engagement means, and a great load applied from the head of passenger is dispersed via said first and second stopper means to the support frames means. Hence, the thus-constructed garnish element is positively prevented against removal from the headrest through-hole and also protected against deformation, even when a great load is applied thereto.